pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Camping
'''Crazy Camping '''is the fifth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Jill, Scott and Madi on Cinnabar Island, preparing to camp out. Madi: Okay, so what's first? Jill: First, we find a place to put up the tent. We each have our own tent. Try to find a place without big rocks or sticks. Scott: That's the easiest part. Madi: Okay! Scott: Bulbasaur and Eevee help too! They can move large pebbles. Jill: Let's go. The three look around for a large, flat ground, and they finally come across one. Jill: Ooh! This place is great! Scott: Yeah! Madi: So what now? Jill: This is where it gets difficult. We put up the tents! Madi: Oh... I don't know how to do that. Scott: No problem! I can show you. I'm an expert at this Jill: Scott, no you aren't. You can barely connect it to the ground and- Scott: Let's do it already! Jill: Fine. Jill takes out some tents, stakes, poles, and some tarps. and hands them to Scott and Madi, keeping some to herself. Madi: How do I set up the tent? Jill: First, you lay out the tarp on where you want to set up the tent to stand, and then you lay the tent on the tarp, make sure the tent fits nicely on top of the tarp. Then takes the poles, and assemble them so they become two long singular poles. Make an X on the top of the tent with the pole, and attatch all four corners of the tent to the four ends of the pole. Then you attach the center hook of the tent to the topmost pole. Then proceed to to attach all other hooks along the tent to their corresponding pole. Put a stake in each corner of the tent, and firmly dig it into the ground, then attach a stake to each door and pull it to its fullest extent away from the tent. And then the tent is done! Madi: I didn't get any of that. Jill: Did you jot it down? Madi: What? Jill : You know, to- Madi: Um, yeah! I think I got it! Scott: Last one done with their tent is a rotten Exeggute! Scott takes all of his stuff the the corner of the Camping Ground, and starts building his tent, and Jill starts, too. Madi: This is gonna be hard.... As time passes, Scott and Jill make good progress with each of their rents, while Madi continues setting up her terrible tent. Finally, Madi puts the finishing touches on her tent. Jill: Are you done yet? Madi: Yep! Just finished! Jill and Scott walk over to Madi's tent. Bulbasaur: Bulb.... Eevee: E? Jill: Oh... Ummmm... Madi: How did I do? Jill: It's..... Scott: That's the worst tenth i've ever seen. Madi: What!? Jill: Well, maybe you heard the instructions wrong. Madi: No, no! I heard them perffectly! Look, it works! Madi begins crawling into the tent, and zips it up. Madi: See its- The tent releases itself from the ground, and each pole extends backwards, spreading the tenth far on the ground. Madi: ...O...Ow. Scott: Yeah, you don't really do this right. Scott helps Madi out of the tent. Madi: I guess I wasn't paying much attention after all. Jill: No worries, I can fix it for you. Madi: Okay... Scott: It's okay, Madi. You are here to learn about camping stuff. Jill: Yeah. You learn from your mistakes. Scott: Yeah. While she's fixing your tent, let's go make a fire. Madi: I can use my Ponyta! Scott: Yeah! That will save us a bunch of time! The scene changes to Butch, Cassidy and Scout in the Team Rocket headquarters, talking with the other members of Team Rocket. Cassidy: Where is Giovanni? Dr. Namba, a Team Rocket member with a bald head, and a large pink mustache speaks up. Dr. Namba: He and Domino are putting all of his efforts into Project2, from now until the operation has concluded, you will all check back with me instead. Wendy: So what are we here for? Dr. Namba: Project2 is almost ready to start. Annie: I forgot to say something earlier! Oakley: Oh yeah! Dr. Namba: What? Annie: We aren't doing this unless we get paid triple times as much. Dr. Namba: WHAT!? Oakley: You hear us! Dr. Namba: Ugg!!! FINE! Scout: Can I get paid triple times as mu- Dr. Namba: NO! Scout: Why not? I'm WAY cooler than them!? Cassidy: Scout, shut up! Scout: I deserve triple! Hun: Shut up, kid! You aren't getting triple! Scout: Fine, but i'm not gonna do as good! Dr. Namba: Enough everybody! We are here to talk about the mission, not your salary! Tyson: Yes, exactly! Dr. Namba: Anyway, Viper is in the ground floor training basement training some newly stolen Pokemon, and of you will receive some new Pokemon before the main mission starts. Butch: Great! Scout: Awesome! Can I have a Dragonite? No, no- a- Dr. Namba: You don't get to choose! Scout: Aww man! Wendy: Dr. Namba, do you have any idea WHEN exactly the main mission in Project2 will commence? Dr. Namba: I have not received all the details, I was only told it would be soon. Wendy: Okay. Hun: Will Jessie and James be assisting on in this mission? Dr. Namba: Sadly, yes. Wendy: DANGIT! Butch: Aw man! Cassidy: Why do they have to be in it!? Scout: Who are Jessie and James? Everybody stares at Scout. Tyson: How can you possibly not know who Jessie and James are? Scout: Well, I'm new here! Attila: Jessie and James are the worst excuse for thieves ever! Scout: How so? Wendy: They almost NEVER steal ANYTHING! They always fail! The only thing they can manage to get is a couple dumb Magikarp! Annie: Oh! And they have this talking Meowth! It is SO ANNOYING! Scout: Woah! A Meowth that can actually talk!? Annie: Yeah! It may sound cool, but once you meet it you would have wished you never HAD met it. The scene changes to Scott and Madi sitting by a fire that they made, roasting Marshmallows on a stick. Madi: Mmm! These are good! Scott: I know right! Bulbasaur and Eevee are sitting next to the bag of Marshmallows, eating a whole bunch of out them. Jill walks over, and sits down next to them. Jill: Finally done with your tent! Madi: Want one? Madi holds out a Marshmallow for Jill. Jill: No thanks, it's bad to have sugar right before you go to bed! No more eating any! Scott: You're not my mom! Jill: I don't wanna be responsible for you being tired right before your Gym! Scott: Fiiiine! Madi: Hahaha! Madi and Scott put the rest in the bag, Jill: You're lucky this isn't Johto! I used to camp out there ALOT and a big scary Ursaring would always steal our food! Scott: Are you kidding? That would be so cool! You're just sleeping, minding your own buisiness, and a huge Ursaring rips up your tent as you scream in terror! That should be a movie! Jill: Okay, okay, time to go to bed! Scott: Okee Dokey! Scott runs over to his tent, which is colored red, and hops in, with Bulbasaur and Eevee following. Jill: Are you ready, Madi? Madi: I guess... I'm kinda scared though. What if I can't fall asleep, or a strange Pokemon crawls into my tent! Jill: Don't worry! You will be fine, I promise! Madi: Okay.... Madi walks over to her green tent and gets in, then Jill does the same with her blue tent. Scott: GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE! Bulbasaur: Bulb, Bulba! Jill: Yeah, yeah, Good night! Category:Episodes